1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, information processing system, information processing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-contact IC cards contain an integrated circuit (IC chip) and an antenna, and can carry out near field wireless communication with another device (for example, reader/writer). Since the non-contact IC cards are portable and have high reliability, they are mostly used for authenticating or clearing up ID cards, credit cards or point cards and the like.
In recent years, it is considered that a display device is provided to surfaces of the non-contact IC cards. The display devices display information stored in IC chips, such as ID information, balance information or history information. As a result, convenience for using cards is improved. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-208582 discloses a technique that a display device is provided to the surface of the non-contact IC cards.
IC chips included in non-contact IC cards used generally at the present do not have a display function corresponding to the display devices. For this reason, in order to provide the display device to the non-contact IC cards, the existing IC chips can be hardly directly diverted. Therefore, it is considered that new IC chips having the display function are developed. However, the development of new IC chips costs a lot, and it is difficult to spread new IC chips instead of already spread IC chips.
Therefore, in order to realize a non-contact IC card provided with a display device, the non-contact IC card is provided with an IC chip of existing non-contact IC cards, a display device, and a control IC which can control the display device. The control IC reads information stored in the IC chip, and displays the read information on the display device. According to this method, the existing technique is used so that the non-contact IC card having the display device can be realized.
At this time, data to be displayed on the display device of the non-contact IC card should be read from a reader/writer via the IC chip. It is difficult to store large-capacity data for display in existing IC chips, and the data should be transferred to the control IC for the display device immediately. In view of convenience of the non-contact IC card, since a memory capacity is repressed and simultaneously communication time is shortened, the data capacity of the display data should be reduced.